


Castlevania: The Break of Dawn

by MateusCristian



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Dracula - Bram Stoker, Sweeney Todd (2007), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Drama & Romance, Hentai, Multi, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MateusCristian/pseuds/MateusCristian
Summary: 400 year after the fall of Dracula, the horror of his war against humanity is only remembered by the history books, and the Belmont Society, a group of people leaded by House Belmont to fight against the remains of Dracula's forces. In this fairly calm time, a young lawyer from London has been sended to the foreign land of Transylvania, to finish the paperwork of a property to a local lord.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Castlevania: Amanhecer](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/453971) by Mateus Cristian. 



Jonathan Harker’s Pocket Diary, May the 4th, 1897

1:36 pm – I have finally arrived in the Carpathians, after the train from Bistritz, now I wait for the carriage to Borgo Pass, where another carriage should be waiting for me, according to Lord Mihai’s letter. The Letter reads as follows:

_“Welcome to Transylvania, Mister Jonathan Harker. I hope your trip have being a relaxing one. Once you arrive at the Carpathians, wait for the carriage of 2:00 pm to the Bosgo Pass, do not worry about paying the carriage, the payment have had already being settled through your employer, Mister Hawkins. Once you reach the border, my personal driver will take you at 8 o’clock. I wait eagerly to meet you._

_Lord Mihai.”_

1:49 pm – while I wait for the carriage, a group of traveling Speakers set shop in the train station, serving some kind of soup to the people passing by. I decided to eat a little before the journey, and asked how much for a bowl:

‘A face of enjoinment, young man! We Speakers do not charge for such things.’, said the elder lady Speaker, probably the leader of the group. The soup was quite good, albeit with a lot of pepper and garlic. I tried to ask for the recipe, but the Speaker jokingly refused:

‘Sorry, my dear! We are handing out soup, not cooking tips! It took 5 generations of Speakers to perfect this soup, if I just passed the recipe around, it wouldn’t be as fun to learn it now, would it? Besides, this is more of a celebratory meal, rather than a regular one. We make it for special days!’, she said with a soft giggle afterwards. I asked why today was a special day, and she seemed rather surprise for my asking:

‘You don’t know, young man?! Today is the eve of Saint George, when the evil spirits of the world take command at midnight! We are preparing for a trip to Wallachia, to the remains of Castlevania to honor the Speaker magician Sypha Belnades and pray for God to keep Count Dracula in his grave’.

I know that “Castlevania” was how the castle and fortress of the old vampire lord, Count Dracula, has been called in the history books, but I didn’t understand who this Sypha Belnades was. When I asked if she meant Sypha Belmont, wife of Trevor Belmont, the Belmont who killed Dracula at the battle for the morning, and grandmother of Simon Belmont, who killed the vampire Gilles de Rais and founded the Belmont Society, she smiled:

‘To the history books, and especially to the Belmont Society, she’s Sypha Belmont, but to us, the Speakers, she’ll always be Belnades. We go where she risked her life, where she shed her blood against evil incarnated, to honor her courage and take it as an example’.

I personally never understood why the Speakers have such an aversion to written stories, but after meeting a group of then, I kind of understand, is not a matter of from what you are getting the tale from, but more what emotions these stories give you. In that short talk, felt like a had a full day in class. I still going to keep my books, thank you very much, and what she told me I already knew from history classes at school, but still, next time a see a group of Speakers, perhaps I shall spend some time listening to their stories.

4:07 pm – 2 hours into the travel, the carriage is full. As we pass the green hills, the peasants keep making a symbol to the carriage, pointing with the left hand and blocking the left hand with the right. I asked if any of the people in the carriage could speak English, an old, but strong looking, bearded man with a big hat answered with a very heavy accent that he could. A asked the meaning of the gesture:

‘People say it’s a charm against the evil-eye. And today, that may come in handy, especially since you going to the Borgo.’.

I asked why would I need the charm: ‘Where are you going from the Borgo, English-man?’ He asked. I said that I am a solicitor, going get the signature for propriety in London from Lord Mihai, and when I said his name, everyone seemed scared, the man said something in Romanian, “Strigoi”, I think (Note: ask Lord Mihai about the meaning of the word) and they all made a cross sign. The old woman besides the man, his wife, I assume, started to say something in Romanian, clearly frightened:

‘My dear lady is saying for you not to go to that God forsaken castle, and I make her words my own! We live a few miles over the border to Wallachia, you can stay with us tonight, and tomorrow, you may return to your country, and pretend you never heard that cursed name. Lord Mihai is a vampire! A soldier of the devil’ Said the man, with both anger and fear in his voice. Lord Mihai, a vampire? It seems preposterous at best! With the Belmont Society being so influential in this part of the world since the fall of Dracula and the renascence, it just doesn’t sound right.

19:56 – We arrived at the head of the Borgo, and before I step out of the cart, the old lady put something in my neck, and said something in Romanian:

‘For your mother sake!’, according to her husband. I got out of the carriage, looked at my neck, seeing that the thing the lady put in me is a crucifix, and noted that Mihai’s carriage didn’t arrive yet. I looked back, and the carriage was already running away, leaving me in the middle of nowhere. I put the cross inside my shirt and started to hear howls in the dark. Would it be wolves? Werewolves? Goblins playing pranks on me? When I started to get scared, I saw lights from afar, drawing closer. It was a carriage, pulled by four big, strong-looking horses, and driven by a short, slender man, bald, with amber eyes and a toothy grin. He apologized for the delay, and noticing my worried look, gave me a bottle of scotch. I explained to him what happened and he laughed:

‘Ah, these people! Unable to do one act of kindness that involves then out of their beds past 8! Superstitious fools… Don’t you worry, Mister Harker, my lord Mihai is nothing like that.’, he opened the door, I entered, and with a crack of his whip, we headed into the castle.

23:53 – I don’t if it was I who dozed off, or if maybe time is accelerating, but the trip to Castle Mihai seemed quick, or so I tough, since when I looked at my watch, it was almost midnight. The Castle is now clearly visible, a castle of white rocks very well maintained, with red roofs. We entered the front gates, the driver stopped the carriage, helped me take the luggage from the trunk, and said:

‘Wait here, mister Harker! My lord will attend to you soon! Good evening!’ and left. 7 minutes later, the old, but well maintained, oak main door, was opened by a young, beautiful black lady, in maiden uniform, with bright, red lips, e shiny black eyes:

‘Welcome to Castle Mihai, Mr. Harker! Come in! My lord waits you.’ She said in a sultry voice. I entered, and the castle showed signs of age, but also of care, like an old statue in a museum, clearly aged, but still beautiful. I looked around, until a very based, yet suave voice, called me:

‘Welcome to my home, Mister Harker!’. I saw the one calling me, a man that seemed around my age, around 20 years, with a long, curly blonde hair, bright green eyes, and thin features. He was bare chested, wearing a leather skin-tight pants, seated in a fancy sofa, surrounded by 6 ladies, and 2 men, caressing and kissing then all. I admit, this situation left me very uncomfortable, especially him kissing his men and caressing their chests. After Mina reads this (She will definitely have a laugh), I will blank this part out and pretend this awkward situation never happened. I, stuttering a bit with the situation, asked for Lord Mihai:

‘I am lord Mihai, and I welcome you to my home, Mr. Harker!’, he said as he continued to cuddle his employees. I, very awkwardly, said that I brought the documents for his propriety, he got up e said grabbing my hand:

‘Talking about business so soon? You just arrived! Come, eat! Then we talk about my new home in England.’ He said. He said something in Romanian, and the maidens started to set the room next to the main room. Mihai took my hand, and lead me to the room, the dining room, judging by the table, in which the plates, forks, knives and cups seemed to be made of solid gold.

‘I beg your pardon, Mr. Harker, for not joining you! I have already dinned! I will be sharing the wine with you, though!’, Lord Mihai said pulling a seat for me. He opened a bottle of wine and the lid of a plate with a roast beef in it. Durant the meal, he asked me to give him the papers to the propriety, and I dropped my picture of Mina, Markus, Lily and Lucy. The lord took the photo, and I told then who that those were my dear wife, her sister, and my tween children. He questioned the fact of me being marriage since, according to him:

‘You look rather young, Mr. Harker! Already married when you still have strength, stamina and beauty to enjoy any women or men you desire? Why?’.

I tried to avoid answering, saying that it was a somewhat embarrassing story, when he said: ‘Let me guess, Mr. Harker, you two fu---d when you were teens and her father forced you to marry her when she went up the duff’ (I refuse to fully write that crossed word he said).

He realized my embarrassment, since he was right, my love and desire for Mina, and her desire for me, got the better of us both when we were young and foolish. He apologized:

‘I am sorry for my harsh language, Mr. Harker! I don’t like to hide my thoughts in preposterous wording! I am just surprised and somewhat amazed of you courage and honor! You stood your ground, married her, and recognized your children! In your place, I would had abandoned her, pretended we never meet, and fu---d her sister. Maybe her mother two. Hehe…’, he said picking the house documents. I couldn’t finish the meal after that, I just filled the cup with wine and chugged up. He started reading through the papers, and making questions about it, first, about the name and origin. I explained that the name as Carfax, build at the end of the medieval times, as a temporary base of the Belmont Society in England before then set themselves at the outskirts of London, being four-sided, with each corner following a side of the compass. From that, lord Mihai correctly guessed that the origin of the name came from the French phrase “Quatre Face”, four faces, since the Belmonts are originated from France. As he read through the papers the light of the sun started entering:

‘There! It’s morning! I apologize for keeping you up all night! You must be tired! Your bed is the last door on the left of hall behind that door. Have a good rest, and if you need an extra relaxing, just call one of my maidens, they will know that to do. He he he…’ Lord Mihai said pointing to the door on the other side of the dining room, and left the room. I had to take a breather and another cup of wine after this whole thing. This lord Mihai is definitely not someone that gives a good first impression, but I just met him, maybe with time! Is another land, another people, I shouldn’t be so judgmental, and also, Mr. Hawkins’s reputation, as well is my own is on the line, I don’t want to disappoint him. I came to the room in question, put up a mirror, so I can shave myself tomorrow, the picture of my dear family, to give a taste of home in this strange land, my pocket watch, to wake me up at midday, and this diary, where I write before sleeping.


	2. Chapter 2

Autopsy of Mortal Remains, recorded by Adrian "Alucard" Tepes in a Phonograph Cylinder, May 5th, 1897.

‘Victims found near the ruins of Castlevania at 7:32. Level of deterioration indicates time of death around 06:00. Initiation of autopsy: Victim # 1: Name unknown; Appears to be around 80 years old; Female; White hair; green eyes; Caucasian; Approximately 220 pounds; Fat build; Using Speaker mantle. Cause of Death: Loss of blood caused by punctured artery. Vampire bite marks on the left side of the neck; Damaged right eye; Signs of struggle; Swollen purple wrists and deep scratches on the face. Victim # 2: Name unknown; Appears to be around 30 years; Male; Dark brown hair; Black eyes; African; Approximately 165 pounds; Slim build; Using Speaker mantle. Cause of Death: Heart pierced by strange object. Vampire bite marks on the left side of the neck; Marks on the right hand show an attempt to retaliate, probably using a stick as a weapon; Signs of struggle; Deep scratches in the chest. Victim # 3: Name unknown; Appears to be around 30 years; Female; Black hair; Black eyes; African; Approximately 165 pounds; medium build; Using Speaker mantle. Cause of Death: Punctured lung, causing drowning. Vampire bite marks on the left side of the neck; Signs of struggle, Deep scratches on the face, part of the hair pulled out; Signs of sexual violence/rape. Victim # 4: Name unknown, appears to be around 10 years; male; Red hair; blue eyes; Caucasian; Approximately 99 pounds; Slim build; using Speaker mantle. Cause of Death: Decapitation and removal of the spine. Broken arms; Right leg removed; Signs of sexual violence/rape. Autopsy Conclusion: The vampire who did this is a sick and disgusting son of a bitch! Not even the most bloodthirsty vampires I knew, like Godbrand, would do this. Not even my father, who wanted the total annihilation of the human race, would be so cruel and sadistic. May God accept their souls, and give me and Richter the vile bastard who did it.

Diary of Maria Belmont, Written in a Typewriter, May 5th, 1897.

Today was a stressful day. As always, I had to spend hours reading, very slowly, while getting nagged by an old bitch my brother found to be my teacher since he and Annette had to go abroad, texts in old books that could become dust in my hand if I turned the page the wrong way. That's what I get by being the first born magician in House Belmont, I guess. Around 5:00 p.m., I just wanted to know some spell to speed up time. Finally the class is over, and the old hag let me out, so I met Mina and Lucy at the Widdershins restaurant, as we agreed to last week. Mina looked a little sad:

            ‘It’s Jonathan ... Well, Maria ... He had to travel! He's doing a job for Mr. Hawkins in Transylvania. I know it's an important job, and it might be his big break, but I really miss him! But for Markus and Lily, I must stay strong. And I'll be much better when he comes back! Ah, Lucy, Maria, you two are so lucky that you have not found the owners of your hearts yet! It's a blessing and a curse!’

Mina said looking at a locket with John’s picture in it. Lucy giggled and said:

            ‘That's what you think, dear sister! Does Alucard not exist?’

With a discussion about love and the men we like, I should have guessed one of them would bring that into the conversation. They both laughed and Lucy continued:

‘... As for me, I wanted to make this a surprise, but since we're talking about loves, I wanted to talk about something! It's a bit embarrassing, but I have to say: I received three wedding requests last week! On the same day!’

Mina and I were speechless! Lucy is definitely the most beautiful among us three, Red-haired, rounded breasts, rosy cheeks, but three requests? I asked who they were:

            ‘Do I really have to say who the first on is?’

No, she didn’t! Mina and I giggled and said at the same time “John Seward”. She laughed and confirmed:

            ‘Who else could it be? As always, he was so sweet, if a bit awkward! He gave me the request, and ran away before I could process what just happened! The second, I think you know him Maria: Quincey Morris!’

I recognized the name. Quincey Morris is the hunt captain of the Belmont Society in the United States, and is now with my brother and Annette on an expedition in Wallachia to investigate the deaths of the Speakers near Castlevania. I have never met him in person, but according to Alucard, he is very hard and strong on the outside, gentle, loyal and cheerful inside, and utterly full of himself on both sides.

            ‘Quincey seems like someone straight from those American tales! You know, a dashing Texan cowboy, who goes into town, with two guns on his hips, with no fear of the criminals staring at him! Just change the criminals with vampires, and you have Quincey! And the last one is the son of a nobleman in the north: Arthur Holmwood! Kind, cute, loveable! A promise of a happy life like the one in the fairy tales. A calm and fulfilled life with a young, caring man! Ah, having to choose between these three… Why can’t a woman marry three men? Or at least as much who want her? Save all this trouble!’

We laughed at this whole situation Lucy was in. I then asked her how she met then all:

            ‘That’s the embarrassing part: John Seward introduced me to then!’

She said laughing. Me and Mina followed suit! Poor guys! After we recovered our breath, Mina decided it was my time to cringe:

            ‘What about Alucard, Maria? Have accepted the many dinner invitations from him?’

I gaged on my tea a bit. I have nothing against Alucard, quite the contrary, his company and admiration for me are things for which I am grateful, I quit like him, but something in him ... I do not know. Something that makes me freeze, unable to say anything to him and stand still, while those bright golden eyes focus to mine, which worsens my situation. I told them that it was still too early, and that at the moment, he was busy with the Speakers' case.

            ‘Please, Maria! He openly declared many times how much he adores you! He’s kind, the last picnic in Whitby showed that he is a good cook, he is smart, brave, and very handsome! Why don’t you give him a chance?’

Lucy said. As I said, is not that I don’t want him around, I do. Is just something I don’t fully understand.

            ‘All due time, Ms. Harker and Westenra! I'm a patient man! When Maria Belmont decides to rename herself as Maria Tepes, I'll be here!’

His voice! Of FUCKING course he was going to appear right behind me as I talk about him! Mina and Lucy started laughing out loud, and I put my face on the table in embarrassment.

            ‘Mr. Tepes! What brings you here this afternoon?’

Asked Mina, after stopped laughed at my situation.

            ‘Just passing by! I just sent some archives to Richter in Wallachia, and I decided to walk for a bit, and I smelled fresh peaches, and thought: Either Ms. Widdershins is finished making her pies, or my beloved Maria Belmont is around! It seems I was right about both!’

Said Alucard. He took my hand, and gently kissed with his cold, yet pleasing lips, making my face burn even more, and sending the two with me in even bigger of a laugh!

‘What’ the matter? Didn’t you like it?’

He asked. I said to him what I say every time, that I did like it, and I wish we could go a bit further, but the both of us had important things to do, I had an old bitch annoying me and hitting my hand with a ruler every time I mispronounce a Latin word, and he had a murder investigation on his hands, so we could become a hindrance to each other. As always, he made fun of that:

            ‘Ah, you fear missing me that much? You are so sweet, my dear! Don’t you worry, once you are done with your magic studies and I kill the vampire behind the Speakers murders, I’ll be all yours!’.

He and the other two started laughing again! I really like him, I dare to say that I maybe love him, but for God sake, he knows how to be an arse! I am convinced he takes pleasure from my embarrassment!

            ‘Well, I’m going to get a slice the pies before they are gone! Please, don’t let me interrupt your relaxation, ladies! I just couldn’t resist teasing theses lips that one day will be mine! Good afternoon, my ladies!’.

He left us, and I spend the rest of the day trying not to let my teacup fall from my shaken hands! God, I love that asshole!

Jonathan Harker's Pocket Diary, May 6, 1897.

19:45 – I woke up much later than I expected. I'm sure I set the alarm for midday, but it's almost 8 o’clock! I decided to take care of myself a bit, putting my mirror near the sink in my room, and shaving the little stubbles on my face. I went down to the living room, and to my shock and horror, Lord Mihai and one of his servants, a tall, muscular man ... Oh God, I cannot go on! They were having sex! Mihai the passive!

‘Mr Harker!’ Lord Mihai said in between his moans. I stuttering out of nervousness and, I must admit, disgust, I apologized for not paying attention:

‘Ah ... Do not wor ... **Opriţi, dredge mea** ... Come in, Mr. Harker! Ah… So good...’ He said. I did not want to go in. The servant left, I mustered courage and entered, apologizing again, while Mihai put on a dressing gown:

‘I’m the one who should apologize, Mr. Harker! You spent all day quietly sleeping in your room, I forgot you were here! Today I had a stressful day on the council that I’m a part of, I needed to be fu---d by my dear servant with his big, throbbing d--k to relax a little! I hope you understand. Come on, you must be hungry!’ He said, as if it were the most normal thing in the world. I tried to remove the image of lord Mihai having sex another man from my mind as he led me into the dining room.

20:12 – I did not eat well last night, and despite what happened earlier could ruin the appetite of anybody, I could not stand the hunger, and devoured the roasted chicken with mashed potatoes that Mihai’s maids brought. It did help a little the fact that Mihai remained more professional than yesterday, asking less about my sex life and more about finances:

'You must know a great deal about the British stock exchange! I would like to invest a little in my new country! I like to get involved with things like economy and politics! Can we start with the financial system? ' He asked. I showed him the kinds of coins we have in England, the penny, the shilling, worth 12 cents, and the pound. We spent an hour or so talking about the London Stock Exchange, properties he wanted to expand after moving to Carfax, etc. As I explained about the bureaucracy involved in owning a warehouse, I let my pen fall, and when I went to pick up, another event showed me how unscrupulous Lord Mihai is. A black woman, the one who received me up when I first arrived, and a dark-haired boy were under the table, and I think anyone already knows what they were doing. I hit my head on the table with the shock!

‘What's the matter, Mr. Harker? Married for five years, and your wife never helped you to relax at work by sucking your dick? '(I give up trying to censor what he says). I tried to reply when he cut me off saying:

‘Ah, you must be nervous! I think you're a perfect candidate to test my new maid!’ He said something in Romanian, and, to my dismay, a woman entered the room. She wore a maid uniform like the others, but she had black hair, green eyes and rosy lips. She looks just like Mina, with some subtle differences, like a slightly longer nose and paler skin. She came up to me, opening her uniform, revealing her breasts:

‘I am here to serve Lord Mihai and his guest, Mr. Harker.’ She said taking my hand and placing it on her soft breasts.

‘Go ahead, Mr. Harker! Rip her clothes and the fuck her on the floor! Fuck her cunt! Fuck her ass! Suck on her cow tits! Cum on her whore like face! I’ll will be silent as a grave, Mr. Harker! Your wife will never know from me! Whatever happens here, stay here!’ Lord Mihai said behind me. I wanted to take her. Forgive me, God! Forgive me, Mina, but I wanted her. What stopped me was my right hand, the ring that the real Mina put on it when we got married! Her name engraved in gold, that stopped me from taking this maid. I let her go and questioned the Lord for his actions:

‘I liked the look of your wife, Mr. Harker! I hired her yesterday after you slept! I wanted to give you a gift, her first fuck as my maid, after all, being fucked by me or one of my guests is a prerequisite for those who work here, except for my male employees, who in the case, the one taking in the ass is me, and my driver, who was castrated by a witch as a child, poor thing! If my actions offend you in any way, I apologize!’ He said. His smile showed that he did not want to apologize for anything! I asked to go to my room, tired of the whole situation. He took the maid, put it on the table, and ripped off her clothes:

‘Of course, Mr. Harker, and I'll take care of this little whore! Have a good night, and if you change your mind, you just have to get one of my employees to your room!’ He said already penetrating the woman. That made me sick. The face that looked almost like Mina’s, contorting with pleasure for him, I almost threw up. I just took the bottle of wine from the table and went to my room, where I write now.

Richter Belmont’s Pocket Diary, May 7th, 1987

We've been here for two days, and so far no sign of vampires! Me and Quincey are now going to Castlevania, and we had some problems with stragglers from the night horde, but nothing my trusty 1887 and Quincey’s colts could not solve.

Quincey: ‘Don’t you fuckers ever learn? Don’t rush Belmont Society hunters when they are guns blazing!’

Quincey ... Never changes! He is basically the stereotype of the American cowboy. His hat, boots, beard, the way he talks, all point to the lifestyle there.

Me: ‘At least they give us an excuse to be shooting everywhere, with the way they jump around! C’mon! Castlevania is just a few meters ahead!’

We moved on, and got to the entrance of the castle, and then the both of us noticed the same thing.

Quincey: ‘Boss! Shouldn’t theses towers be completely destroyed? And shouldn’t the door be busted? And those gears shouldn’t be completely melted off?’

Castlevania was completely back up. The thing going through my mind went through Quincey’s mind as well:

Quincey: ‘Boss… The castle being back up could mean…’

Me: ‘Perhaps! Let’s take a peek! Any sign of him, we unload our guns at him and run to the door!’

I did not have to ask who Quincey was talking about, and he realized I understood. We entered. The place fits perfectly with the descriptions of the place, this is actually Castlevania, not an illusion, or a copy. It is very silent and dark. We look around the main area, and some rooms around, but we dare not open one of the doors alone.

Me: ‘I think it’s better to call for backup! If this is really Dracula's castle standing up, he may be indeed back, and I don’t have enough holy water and silver bullets for someone like him! I’ll call Alucard, too! I have descriptions of the castle, he lived here for 100 years! He can point thing we might miss!

Quincey nodded, and we left the place slowly, looking at doors and small windows, in case Dracula as planning a trap.

Letter from Annette Belmont to Adrian "Alucard" Tepes, delivered on 10 May, 1897

_“Alucard, I fear I bring disturbing news. As you know, the cute idiot I call husband and Quincey are doing research around Castlevania, right? Did you notice how I wrote “Castlevania”, rather than “the remains of Castlevania”? The castle is standing up again! I went there with 3 other mages, to prove that it's Castlevania indeed, and not some magic illusion! What's more, I felt an energy in the castle. Weak, old, but it’s there. I'm afraid Dracula's back! Please, come! You know the castle better than any of us!_

_Annette.”_

Letter from Adrian "Alucard" Tepes to Annette Belmont, delivered on May 14th, 1897

_“I'm heading there immediately! I'll probably arrive on the 20th. My father's castle completely rebuild is something we should all be worried about! Please send a letter to Maria explaining what happened, so she does not worry about me and Richter. She'll freak out, with both her brother and the love of her life (I am and you know it) disappearing._

_Alucard._

_P.S: She’s really not liking your substitute to her magic education.”_

Letter from Annette Belmont to Maria Belmont, delivered on May 18th, 1987

_“Maria, dear, first of all, I am sorry for leaving you with Triss! I know how annoying she is. God how I know! But she’s all the mage concil gave me! Anyways, I am just writing because Alucard asked me to warn you that his coming to Wallachia to help with the investigation, because, and since you are a Belmont you should know about this, there is a chance Count Dracula is back! Just so that you know where the both of them are!_

_Annette.”_

Diary of Vlad Dracula Tepes, May 4th, 1897.

Nothing matters.

Diary of Vlad Dracula Tepes, May 5th, 1897.

Nothing matters.

Diary of Vlad Dracula Tepes, May 6th, 1897.

Nothing matters.

Diary of Vlad Dracula Tepes, May 7th, 1897.

Nothing matters.

Diary of Vlad Dracula Tepes, May 8th, 1897.

Nothing matters.

Diary of Vlad Dracula Tepes, May 9th, 1897.

Nothing matters.

Diary of Vlad Dracula Tepes, May 10th, 1897.

Nothing matters.

Diary of Vlad Dracula Tepes, May 11th, 1897.

Nothing matters.

Diary of Vlad Dracula Tepes, May 12th, 1897.

Nothing matters.

Diary of Vlad Dracula Tepes, May 13th, 1897.

Nothing matters.

Diary of Vlad Dracula Tepes, May 14th, 1897.

Nothing matters.

Diary of Vlad Dracula Tepes, May 15th, 1897.

Nothing matters.

Diary of Vlad Dracula Tepes, May 16th, 1897.

Nothing matters.

Diary of Vlad Dracula Tepes, May 17th, 1897.

Nothing matters.

Diary of Vlad Dracula Tepes, May 18th, 1897.

Nothing matters.

Diary of Vlad Dracula Tepes, May 19th, 1897.

Nothing matters.

Diary of Vlad Dracula Tepes, May 20th, 1897.

Nothing matters.


	3. Chapter 3

Jonathan Harker's Pocket Diary, May 20th, 1897.

20:13 - It's been a while since I last wrote anything down here, so just to update: I FUCKING HATE LORD MIHAI, and the only reason I did not bashed his pretty little face with a chair is for the sake of Mr. Hawkins! Fuck him! I woke up late again, all sweaty from the amount of stress in the last few days! Ever since that woman arrived, Mihai has become even more of a torment to me! Did I already say I hate him? Anyway, I went to my mirror, I started to shave, when I saw him entering:

‘Good Morning. Mr. Harker! Or rather, good evening! It's already dusk! Are you okay? All sweaty...’ he said as he ran his hand over my face, like every time we met. Although this time, he was fully dressed, with dark blue clothes decorated with gold lines and a red silk cape (If my memory of when I worked as a tailor in Mina’s father’s shop does not fail me).

‘What's the problem? Oh, I get it! You're sexually frustrated! That explains why your bed is always almost untouched! Seriously, Mr. Harker? Not a single masturbation session thinking about your wife?’ He said. It didn’t take long for him to start to taunt me with my beloved Mina.

‘I told you that if you need to fuck someone, just drag one of my maidens here! Or do you wish to fuck me? In that case, I’ll star ...’ He started to speak when I cut him off, shouting ‘LORD MIHAI!’. He jumped back a little, startled by my scream. I breathed and said, calmly, trying not to tarnish my reputation or Mr. Hawkins's, that I was stressed by the lack of a bath.

‘Ah, why did not you said so sooner?! I completely understand! Just a moment...’ He shouted something in Romanian and, to my NOT surprise, the Mina-like maid appeared. He spoke something in Romanian to her (before touching her breasts) and she left the room.

‘Your bath will be ready in a few minutes, Mr. Harker.’ He spoke as he sat down on the bed. We stared at each other for a few seconds.

‘Well, Mr. Harker, won’t you take off your clothes? Correct me if I am wrong, but I do not believe it’s a British custom to bathe fully dressed.’.  I was already too mentally exhausted to quarrel or complain, so I simply decided to do what he said, despite the discomfort of being seen nude by another man, especially a degenerate piece of shit like him. As I took off my shirt, the crucifix that the lady in the carriage, the last decent person I saw since I arrived in this country, fell from inside of it, which made Mihai put his hand on his face:

‘Really, Mr Harker? I am disappointed. Are you one of the superstitious idiots who prays for an imbecile charlatan who was “so powerful” that he could not save himself from some underpaid guards, and uses the object on which he was tortured and killed as if was a good thing?’ Mihai said. It must be the first times I’ve heard him speak seriously, with no hint of malice in his tone of voice. I said it was a gift from the lady I met on the way, and he returned to his sarcastic and vile smile:

‘Ah, explained! Let me guess: Do they think I'm a vampire?’ I confirmed, and said about the word they said when I mentioned his name:

‘ _Strigoi_ ... Strigoi means that your traveling companions were a bunch of superstitious idiots. Strigoi means ghost, or vampire! Well, my reflection appears quite clearly in your mirror, so I guess they're just dumb.’ he said. I took the crucifix from my neck, put it in my suitcase, and took off my shirt.

‘As I thought, Mr Harker. You have a nice body! Do you work out, or the nights fucking your wife until dawn is enough exercise?’ Mihai said. Every word of it makes me sick. I, with much nausea, took off my pants and underwear, and to increase my discomfort and disgust, he decided to comment:

‘Ah, I see that your wife chose well! I admit, I'm a little jealous of her! So big, even limp! I can only imagine the havoc it would do inside me! Who knows someday... hehe…’. Disgusting! The maid knocked on the door, with a robe in hand. ‘Have a pleasant bath, Mr. Harker! Oh, how I wish I could to join you, if only to watch your beautiful body wet... But I have some business involving the trip to London, so I guess this is the last time we see each other tonight! Good evening.’ Mihai said giving me the bathrobe and walking out of the room. I could not be more relieved at his final words before he left the room.

Richter Belmont’s Pocket Diary, May 20, 1897.

I, Quincey and Annette spent an hour waiting for Alucard's ship. He finally arrived, wearing a big hat, and with a suitcase almost my size, but as he is half vampire, he carries it as if it were nothing.

Alucard: - Quincey, nice hat.

Quincey: - Yours too, buddy!

Alucard: - Annette, lovely as ever.

Annette: And you're still as smooth as ever! Too bad it doesn’t work on Maria!

Alucard: - It does works! She just doesn’t want to admit it! But in due time...

Me: - Shall I remind you, Alucard, that she is my sister?

Alucard: - Shall I remind you, Richter, that she is already mine? Only thing left to do is to officialise!

Alucard laughed. I know that in the end, she'll probably end up with him, but as long as I can avoid it, I will.

Alucard: - Well, leaving the pleasant subject that is Maria Belmont and going to the shit news that is the possibility of my father being back...

Annette explained the situation, speaking of the doors that could not be opened because we do not know the incantations and codes that Dracula used, how the size of the castle made navigation confusing, and how the map we had of the castle seemed incomplete.

Alucard: Yes, you really let some important places pass. So let's not waste time!

We got into the carriage we had prepared and set to Castlevania.

-x-

We arrived at Castlevania with some extra reinforcements, and Alucard guided us through several rooms that none of our scouts had ever discovered. Alucard explained that not only did the castle change places, but it could also switch the rooms around as a defence method in the event of an attack. We passed the labs, full of instruments and books we could never understand, passed the great Tepes library, and finally we came to a corridor almost on top of the castle.

Alucard: This is the main hall. If he's alive, he's here! Stay on your guard! I’ll go ahead.

Annette prepared her fire spells, me and Quincey checked to see if our shotguns were loaded. Alucard turned into a yellowish fog and passed under the golden door in the hall. Everything was silent for a few seconds, and then Alucard opened the door.

Annette: So?

Alucard: I think you'd better come in!

That's what we did. We went in and the room was full of gears. From gears smaller than a piece of candy, to some the size of a whole neighbourhood.

Quincey: - Machines room? The thing that made the castle travel?

Alucard: -... What do you know of how we defeated my father, Richter?

Me: - My great-great-grandmother Sypha used a spell to hold the castle in place!

Annette: And in the process, she destroyed the castle machines.

Alucard ran his hand over some gears, went to the middle of the room, where a large round window and a pedestal stood, and said,

Alucard: And how are those gears?

I looked closely, and they were perfect. They seemed to be made with care, like a Swedish clock.

Quincey: - So this goddamned thing can travel again? Is that what you're saying?

Alucard: Yes and no! The machinery is restored, ready for travel, but no one can control it. Not even me! Only my father knew the codes and coordinates needed to make this thing work. And speaking of him...

Alucard left the room, we followed. On the way,As we passed through the hall, I saw in the window, what seemed to be an orange light, in the castle front. It lit for a moment and disappeared. What was that, I'll write in a moment. We were in front of a red door.

Me: - Let me guess: Dracula's room?

He looked at me, and I knew I was right. He unsheathed his long, thin sword, opened the door slowly, and entered. The room looked like it had better days. Though it looked nice enough, dust and spiders covered the place, showing how long have being since anyone laid in the red velvet bed, lit the fire, took the books off the shelf. But there were two things without dust. The armchair in the middle of the room, purple with gold threads, and the side table. In the table, there was a book opened in a blank page, and by the state of it, it looked like it was opened recently.

Alucard: - My father's diary ...

Alucard took the diary, and began flipping through the pages.

Me: - Anything there?

Alucard: “Stake and guillotine”, “bathtub of holy water”, “sunlight”, and continues for 100 pages at least ... That's a list of ways to kill vampires! And in all of the pages have writing “failure”. And after a while, it's only written “Nothing matters” again and aga...

My pocket watch rang, it was midnight, and out of nowhere, Alucard dropped the notebook, in the blank page that was open before. Black spots began to appear in it...

Vlad Dracula Tepes’s Diary, May 21th. 1897.

Nothing Matters.

Continuation of Richter Belmont’s Pocket Diary, May 20th. 1897.

Alucard: - ... My father’s diary is connected with his mind ... Everything he thinks at the beginning or end of the day passes into the diary. My father is back! No doubt about it!

Annette: Oh, really? I didn’t even notice! And what does he mean by “nothing matters”?

Quincey: I have a friend, Dr. Seward. Cool guy! He's a psychiatrist! Maybe if we take the diary to him? He can discover ...

Alucard: - Richter, tell Quincey what happens when someone tries to take a book out of the castle.

Me: - The book flies back to its place on the shelves! It's some magic that Dracula put! But if Dracula is alive, where is he?

Alucard: That's the question, Richter. Where is my father?

That was when an orange light shone again in front of the castle. A few minutes later, a member of society came running.

Member: Mr. Belmont ... * breathe * ... My lord ... * breathe * In front...

I understood what he meant. We ran to the front of the castle and there were eight people passed out. I looked at them and Alucard began to walk towards them with a completely shocked face.

Alucard: - Ter... Trevor? Sypha? Klaus? Violet? Simon? And this is ... Richter! These are your ancestors, Leon Belmont, Trevor Belmont, Sypha Belnades, Klaus Belmont, Violet Belmont, Simon Belmont!

Everyone said at the same time as I did: WHAT?

Annette: - Wait... That one! The redhead with long hair! I feel magic running through her! She is a magician!

I looked at the woman in question. Her red hair was long and messy. She wore torn clothes, and had a necklace that looked like animal bones, or at least, I hope it's from animals. My face looked gorgeous, if it were not for the dirt and mud that covered it.

Alucard: - She's not a magician! She's a witch! I do not know very well the laws of the council of magicians, but I think temporal magic has been banished for centuries, has not it? And what are the kinds of magic users don’t give any kind of a fuck about the council laws?

I thought about it for a while, when she began to giggle:

The redhead:  -You're smart! And handsome! Alucard, right?

The redhead spoke in a heavy Scottish accent as she got up. Alucard was quick to point his sword at her. She looked for a few seconds, and out of nowhere, licked the flat of the blade, with a black, filthy tongue.

The redhead: - Crucible steel, silver coated! No doubt your father forged you when you were old enough to start training as a warrior! However...

She ran her hand over Alucard's chest over his coat, and everyone knew what she was trying to mean:

The redhead: - The training ended with hatred, sadness, pain and loss!

Alucard: You brought the Belmonts here! Why?

The redhead: - First, I think presentations are in order! I'm Abigail!

Suddenly, Annette threw holy water around the redhead and used her magic to create a circle of sharp ice around her.

Annette: Abigail Renfield! You are under arrest on behalf of the counsel of magicians for the crime of black magic and use of banished spells.

Abigail looked at us, especially for Annette, looking confused.

Abigail: Are you arresting me? Why?

Annette came closer. I know very well how much Annette hates witches.

Annette: - Why? Devil’s whores like you are the reason those who were born the gift of magic were hunted and killed for centuries! It is because of the evil you and your group of whor...

Abigail: - Evil? You don’t know evil, dear! But you will soon enough!

Me: - We are already aware of Dracula's return! We’ll b…

Abigail: - Dracula? You think Dracula is the problem? Dracula is a warrior shaped by honour and valour! What you're going to have to deal with is the exact opposite of that! A monster that was already cruel and evil before it became a vampire! That's why I brought reinforcements! There's more coming, but for now, that’s what we have! We’ll fight fire with water, in the case, the Belmonts are the water…

She pointed to the other person that Alucard did not recognize.

Abigail: - …And more fire!

I went to see who it was. He had short blond hair, and looked thirty years old, wearing a light brown overcoat, and a leather fedora. I checked his pulse, nothing! I checked his breathing, nothing! I checked his teeth, and he had long, sharp fangs.

Me: - VAMPIRE!

I grabbed my shotgun, then Abigail's fingers snapped. The jail of ice around her melted.

Abigail: - Look closer! On his neck!

She said leaning on my shoulder.

Quincey: - I'm right behind you, boss! If that blood sucking fucker tries to do something, I'll unload Sweet Lucy on his sorry undead ass!

Ah Quincey, it's good to have a faithful friend like you! Quincey and I got close to the vampire. I checked his neck, and there was a chain on it. I pulled the chain, and it was a crucifix! How is a vampire carrying a crucifix? I took a bottle of holy water, and dumped on his face. He suddenly woke up!

The Vampire: - AH! WHAT ... Ah ... Abigail? ... No, you're way too clean to be her!

Abigail: I know you love me, dear!

The Vampire: - I would like you more if you took more baths with water and soap and less with chicken blood and horse semen!

I stared confused. Holy water makes a vampire burst into blue fames, but it just woke him up. The vampire looked at me for a few seconds with bright blue eyes. He came closer, sniffed a little and looked at me again smiling.

The vampire: - Ah ... You are a Belmont! Okay, that explains the water! Holy water, right? Well, objects touched by the hand of God and his son, Lord Jesus Christ, do not harm me! Pleasure, Abraham Van Helsing!

The vampire spoke. Alucard came near Van Helsing.

Alucard: Daywalker?

Annette: What?

Alucard: - Vampires who serve God! They are immune to religious objects, get stronger during the day and can feed of other vampires. Your fangs! I can see them?

Van Helsing: Of course!

Van Helsing showed his fangs, and now I could see that they seemed to be made of silver.

Alucard: So you're a daywalker.

Van Helsing: - Leader of the society of daywalking vampires of Amsterdam... Or I was ... Or I will be ... Ah, time travel is too confusing. Especially when your traveling companion is a crazy witch who loves orgies and hates baths! I know it's for Sam...

At that moment, Abigail ran to cover Van Helsing's mouth:

Abigail: - Helsing, my dear! We don’t want to ruin the surprise! They'll know about at the right time! For now, let's just make sure Mihai will not kill them before hand! Or after!

Alucard: - Wait! Mihai?! What's that psychopathic piece of shit up to?

Alucard spoke. He seemed worried about this Mihai. Abigail got up and helped Van Helsing to stand up also.

Abigail: That’s for later, dear! Now, how about wake our dears here up!

She snapped her fingers, and my ancestors began to move.

Trevor: - Ugh ... My head ... No, Sypha, I do not want your beer! I know its piss!

Alucard: Good evening, Beldump!

Sypha: - Hey... Alucard? Is that you?

Alucard: - Hi, Sypha!

Klaus: Mother, father! What happened? Where's Violet?

Violet: Here! And who is this redhead here?

Simon: - Alucard? What are you doing here? What am I doing here ?! And what are my grandmothers doing here? What are my dad and aunt doing here? And where is here? And why are my grandparents, and father and aunt so young? My father here must be half my age!

Klaus: I don’t have a son! I’m just 13!

Leon: - What is this place, where am I? What is happening?

Alucard: - BELMONTS! Listen to me! Leon Belmont, I'm Adrian Alucard Tepes, a friend of your family!

Leon stood up, looking confused about everything. The others stood up after.

Alucard: - Leon, Trevor, Sypha, Klaus, Violet, Simon ... This is going to be a bit shocking to you ... But you are in the future!

Their faces when Alucard said this showed that it was as shocking as he thought it would be. I decided to say something:

Me: - Ahm ... Well ... I ... I'm Richter Belmont! The current head of our house! You lot are in 1897!

And we spent the rest of the night explaining everything that is happening.

Jonathan Harker’s Pocket Diary, May 21th. 1897.

00:42 - My God, what do I do? I woke up in the middle of the night, and to my shock, I saw through the window, Mihai ... Going down the castle wall, like a lizard, and entering through a window. That was not all! I, in a fit of curiosity that I regret, decided to go down to the level of the castle he entered. I picked the crucifix that the lady of the carriage gave me, just in case, and slowly, I arrived in a room with the red door. I looked through the lock of the door, and I saw a dimly lit room, but I could still see Mihai clearly inside, caressing a box, and the mirror on the other side of the room, where his reflection did not appear. I took a deep breath, looked again, and saw Mihai putting his finger in the eye, and taking out something shiny of it, like a kind of cloak the size of the eye, and when he took that cloak from the eyes, his eyes were as red and bright as fire. There he pulled something that looked like small mirrors from his mouth, revealing long, marble-like canines. He really is a vampire! As I tried to process everything I was seeing, I noticed a mist passing through my feet, entering the room. As it entered, the mist began to rise, taking on the shape of the maid resembling Mina, or who looked like Mina, until she removed her own face, revealing another face beneath it. A thin, pale face. Her hair turned white, and her nails grew and turned red. I noticed their mouths starting to move, and I put my ear against the door, this is what I managed to hear:

‘The old man knows what he's talking about! These contact lenses really work!’ Mihai said.

‘Why keep him alive any longer? Don’t you already have the property you needed?’ Said the woman.

‘Easy, Carmilla. I just want to have some fun! I want to see you break! He’s funny! And I still have to prepare the initial troops and I need to fill some more earth boxes! When I do not need him anymore, we fuck him and kill him! Until then ...’ said Mihai, when I heard breaking noises and what seemed to be muffled cries. I looked through the keyhole again, and to my shock and terror, I saw the lady who gave me the crucifix. What happened to her later, I refuse to write ... She deserved a quick and painless death, beside her family, but what happened was the opposite. I could not stop looking, the terror took over me, froze me. When she was nothing more than a puddle of flesh and blood on the floor, Mihai and the woman he called Carmilla began to have sex in the puddle of blood, and what made me run to my room and write in that diary, in case I don’t have chance to write ever again, it's the two of them, while were still connected to each other, soaked in the blood of the good lady who was with them, as Carmilla screamed and moaned in pleasure, they looked at me! I saw their smiles, I felt their eyes locking on mine, as if they could see my thoughts. Did I imagine all this? Did everything really happen? Mina, my love, if you ever read this, tell me, was I going mad? God, I only ask to see my dear children Markus and Lily and my beloved Mina, at least one last time!


	4. Chapter 4

Letter from Maria Belmont to Quincey Morris, delivered on May 23, 1897.

_"Quincey, I'm Maria Belmont, Richter's sister. I imagine that he, Annette and Alucard have already talked about me. I am sending this letter on behalf of Lucy Westenra. She does not have the guts to do it herself! She says she is glad of your appreciation for her, and is happy to have you and John as your friend, but she has decided she wants to share her life with Arthur Holmwood! I apologize for being the messenger of bad news!_

_Maria."_

Letter from Quincey Morris to Maria Belmont, delivered on May 25, 1897.

_"Thanks for the message, boss! And don’t you worry about me, if there's anyone I trust to be with sweet Lucy, it's Arthur! And that's nothing a bottle of scotch doesn’t solve. Thanks for letting me know. And another, me, Annette, Richter, and Alucard are coming back to London. We have something to show you, just to know if the magic of Castlevania did not drive us nuts and check if the thing in question is real! Trust me, it's a hell of a surprise! Get ready, boss!_

_Quincey. "_

Letter from Quincey Morris to Arthur Holmwood, delivered on May 26, 1897.

_"Hi there, lucky man! I heard that good lady Lucy chose you, partner! Congratulations my friend! This calls for a celebration for the luckiest man in the world! I'm going to London, call John and we'll have a drink in celebration!"_

_Quincey. "_

Jonathan Harker's Diary, May 25, 1897.

21:13 - After that horrible sight, I avoid Mihai as much as possible! This diary is the only thing I can trust, since my mind does not seem to work logically anymore! And today, I fear you have sealed my fate! Deciding to investigate for a while, thinking of a possible escape plan, I walk through the unlocked rooms until I reach the library. I began to look at the books, and several had pictures of surgeries with brains, flying machines, scheme of ancient sieges, maps of London:

'I'm glad you found the library by yourself!' Mihai said behind me. I started to sweat. He put his hand on my shoulder:

'I must ask you to do something, Mr Harker! Our time together is ending! I'm leaving for London soon, and you will return to your family! So I need you to write some letters! One for day 31st, one for the 5th and one for the 10th! 'Mihai said. I asked, trying to disguise my fear, why he wanted it:

'For your family. To calm then down! In the letter for the 31st, you will say that all is well, and that you will return soon, on the 5th, you will say that you are leaving the castle, and on the 10th that you are in Dunkirk in France, and will take the ship to return to London from there!'. I realized what he was planning. With these letters no one would seek me out because they would know where I am, when in fact I would be being killed by him. I tried to deny it by saying that I had not brought writing paper:

'There's so writing here on the table!' Said Mihai. Of course he had prepared paper. He took the paper and a pen saying:

'Very thin. One of the thinnest paper in the world. Almost transparent! Here ... ', he handed me the paper. It was really thin. There was no way I could write anything else without him noticing! I, afraid and a little reluctantly, wrote the messages he wanted, and asked why he wanted them so early:

'The post here is not very good! It’s best to  send then soon, so it will get there in time to be on time, 'he said. When I started thinking about how to escape, I remembered something that I pray would save me from this monster pretending to be a man, the same way that saved me from Mina's careful father when we wanted to meet without him knowing. I finished writing the letters, putting the code in, gave it to Mihai, he read quickly:

'I'll make sure they're delivered! I have some business to deal with, please enjoy the library! See you later!', he said. When he left, I picked up some of the papers that were on the table, and now I’m studding them. I will write what I can understand, since the texts are very complicated, and I pray that I can escape from this place to give it to Maria Belmont. God, give me strength to stop this monster!

Diary of Maria Belmont, written in typewriter, May 27, 1897.

When Quincey told me in his letter that what they found at Castlevania was a surprise, he was not joking. My ancestors, Leon, Trevor, Sypha, Violet, Klaus and Simon Belmont, all buried in the graveyard behind the remains of the Belmont State in Wallachia, coming through the door of Fort Saint Mary in London!

‘Let me see if I got everything. Are we in the future?’

Trevor Belmont asked, searching the shelves for some drink to fill his glass. He looks a bit like Richter, dark brown hair, blue eyes, but his face is more squared, with a scraggly beard, and with a scar on his left eye, his hair is quite long, almost shoulder height, and with some grey parts.

‘Yes...’

My brother said, looking as confused by the situation as I was!

‘And we are no longer hunted by the church!’

Trevor continued.

‘I wouldn’t say that, grandfather! As far as I know, we are still seen as heretics in the "eyes of God"! What happened is that when the church of Notre Dame found us and condemned us to death at the stake, they were lynched by the people, who were being massacred by Gilles de Rais...

Simon said. He looks exactly like in paintings at the bases of Society: long red hair, strong muscles, and the light blue eyes of the family.

‘... By the way, how's the situation now? Society has clearly grown over time!’

Simon asked.

‘We still cannot go into churches without the priest starting to scream, calling us “scum in the world”, “insults to God”, and other bullshit. But they have no political power anymore, so annoy us with their screaming, bitching and moaning is all they can do. And in the matter of the Belmont Society have grown ...

I said, pointing to Quincey, the head of the Society in a country separated by an ocean.

‘... We can say it did!’

‘Belmont Society?’

Leon asked. The first member of our family, who created the path we have traced as monster hunters for generations, looks like the princes from fairy tales, thin face, short blond hair, pale skin, and blue eyes.

‘After we were saved by the people of Notre Dame, they volunteered to help us in the fight against the vampire Gilles de Rais, a guy who was trying to take the place of Dracula as leader of the vampire council. They sewed the House Belmont crest in their blue clothes, because of the colour of our eyes, they began to call themselves the Belmont Society, and after Rais died, they volunteered to be our family soldiers in the fight against the rest of the forces of Dracula.

‘Which brings us to the point of being alive ...’

Annette said.

‘Bitch Witch! You talked about Dracula not being our biggest concern.’

Annette continued. The “Bitch Witch”, or Abigail, as my brother said she is called, a woman with long, tangled red hair in torn beige clothes, rose from the floor she lay in, leaving a stain of mud on the rug:

‘Every 100 years or so, some vampire lord tries to take the position of vampire council leader, right?’

Abigail said in a very thick Scottish accent. Everyone nodded.

‘Now a Transylvanian vampire, Lord Mihai, is trying his chance!’

‘Mihai would certainly be degenerate and sadistic enough to do what he did to Speakers! But Castlevania is very far from Mihai's estate, what is he doing there?’

Alucard said. He seemed worried about this Mihai.

‘What were you doing there for 100 years after the fight against your father, my young Mr. Tepes?"

Van Helsing asked. I had read some texts about Day-walking vampires, but to see one in person is very different. He looks like a good looking, older gentleman. A few wrinkles on his face, and a short, blond beard like his short hair, but nothing to hide his beauty. I suppose if Alucard could grow old, he would look like this when he was 30. Another thing I noticed was the two vampire characteristics, the eyes and fangs, they did not look like ordinary vampires, his eyes were light blue, almost white, and his fangs are very reflective, seeming to be made of silver.

‘Studying my father's technology. With what I've learned, society has leapt into technology for at least 50 years. Parts of the world not yet mapped, medicine, machines...’

Alucard said. Helsing nodded:

‘One thing both Dracula and Mihai understand is what technology is essential for the advancement of a society, and as you know, my young man, Mihai strongly believes in the superiority of vampires. Now I don’t know about you, young Mr. Tepes, but I can’t imagine the sadistic bastard having the patience or willingness to sit and study.’

‘He's stealing from Dracula?’

Asked Sypha. Alucard once told me that I looked like her, if I were a redhead and cut my hair short, I would look exactly the same. Seeing her in person, I say: Fucking not! My skin is much paler and my eyes darker.

‘Trying at least, but the patriarch of the house Tepes was famous even in life for being smart and planning ahead. The Speakers only had the bad luck to meet Mihai when he was pissed for not getting what he wanted!’

Abigail said, sitting in a chair with her leg spread, almost showing everything.

‘Then we must find this Mihai!’

Simon said. Alucard shook his head.

‘Mihai's castle is impregnable! There is a spell that makes time accelerate when you get close, and you get to sleep at the same time, disorienting you, and when you wake up... You have to deal with it! Remember Grant, Simon? Mihai is like Grant, if Grant were a sadistic and cruel series rapist and murderer that even the other vampires are disgusted! For you guys to have an idea, Trevor, Sypha, Mihai was the only vampire lord my father did not call as his general. My father wanted to do away with the human race, and though Mihai was too cruel! And he is.’

Alucard said. The more I hear Alucard speaks of this Mihai, the more I get horrified of him. I know that several vampires tend to be extremely violent, like Gilles de Rais, who raped and killed children, and most recently, the first vampire I killed when I learned that I am a magician, Jack the Ripper, who took uteruses out of prostitutes to make his apron, but this guy seems to have come from a horror novel, not the ones you read at Halloween to scare the kids, but those that are not accepted in stores because they are too horrible.

‘We think of this Mihai thing later. Dracula should be our main priority!’

Leon said, looking impatient.

‘Mihai is a dangerous and cruel psychopath! If he's getting the council support, we have to find him and kill him as soon as possible!’

Alucard said.

‘This Mihai is trying to get the support of the council, Dracula CREATED the council! We hav...

Trevor said, when my brother and I got tired of this whole argument.

‘ENOUGH!’

I shouted, pounding the table with an iron cup. When we got everyone's attention, my brother said,

‘First of all, we have to call in reinforcements and stock up supplies! Dracula is the priority, but if that Mihai makes Alucard worried, we cannot ignore him. Quincey, you're going to America to pick up members from Texas! 150 will be enough! 20 magicians, at least. We'll need their magic to break this barrier Alucard speaks of!’

‘No problem, boss!’

Quincey said with his loose American cowboy accent. Lucy was right about his description.

‘After that, let's split up in teams. Trevor, Sypha, Alucard, Leon, you have more experience with Dracula, you go after him! Me, Quincey, Annette and Simon go after Mihai!’

My brother said.

‘And me?’

I asked, although I already knew the answer:

‘You still have the fire test of the council of magician!’

Annette said. Abigail made a fart sound with her mouth:

‘Seriously? I do not usually read newspapers, so if I got it wrong, sorry, but did not the little lass here kill Jack the Ripper with her flames when she was 16? By accident?’

‘YES! I can help! And the test is in three days! Preparations for the trip will take a week, until...’

‘Maria, you're really going to take into account the word of a whore who takes in the cunt by...’

Annette said when Sypha cut her off:

‘Hey! There are children here!’

She said, covering her children's ears. Annette took a deep breath.

‘Are you going to take the words of a witch?’

‘Look, little sister, if you pass, I'll take you!’

Richter said. I already knew that this would end in nothing, so I accepted. And it was decided. The rest of the night was my brother discussing actions and plans for when we went to Romania.

Letter from Jonathan Harker to Mina Harker, delivered on May 28, 1897.

_"My Beloved Mina, I'm well, everything is well. Lord Mihai is being a great host. I'll be heading back to London soon!_

_John"_

Letter from Jonathan Harker to Mina Harker, delivered on May 28, 1897.

_"My Beloved Mina, my stay with Mihai is over. I am now leaving his castle, and soon I will be returning to London!_

_John"_

Letter from Jonathan Harker to Mina Harker, delivered on May 28, 1897.

  _"My Beloved Mina, the day has finally come back to you. I am now in Dunkirk, France, by courtesy of Lord Mihai, where I will take the ship back to London!_

_John"_

Letter from Mina Harker to Maria Belmont, delivered on May 28, 1897.

_"Maria, dear, first, congratulations on the test! Second, please, can you meet me for breakfast tomorrow? I'm worried about John! I'll explain when you come!_

_Mina"_

Jonathan Harker's Pocket Journal, May 29, 1897.

This is the last time I write, because I'll die tonight! For the last four days since the last time I wrote in here, I've been doing an improvised staircase with the curtains and blankets I got. There is a river on the side of the castle, where I planned to throw myself, all I need to do is tie the stairs on the the dinner table, to jump out the window, and to pray that the river would be deep enough to cushion my fall. Today would be my escape day. Mihai was out, and I was ready to escape. I put the rope and some gold utensils in my suitcase in case I needed money on my trip back to London, but when I was ready for my trip, the table was not there, and the window was locked.

‘You're very clever, Mr. Harker!’ Mihai said, appearing behind me. Now I could clearly see his vampire fangs and his red eyes. His other servants were there as well as Carmilla were there, all with bright eyes and fangs.

‘My Lord! I ... I was looking ...’ I started to speak when he cut me off.

‘Let's cut the act, Mr. Harker! You know I'm a vampire, you know I'm going to kill you now, so how about you just accept it, and can we just get it over with?’ He said. At that moment I took the crucifix that the lady of the carriage, God have her, from my neck, I grabbed it with my right hand and stretched towards the vampires, making sure they could see.

‘You have the courage, Mr. Harker! Instead of running and screaming for your life, you  face us! How about we make a deal? You look like someone I'd like to have in my court. Join me, and when we get to London, I turn your wife and kids into vampires! Or we go with our plan to rape you, kill you and then I rape and kill your wife and children, and everyone in London! It's your choice.’ I knew my life was over, but I would not give myself to him! I knew my only chance was to go back to my room, so I needed a distraction. I began to walk slowly towards the fire, which was lit, and I made it very clear to him that I would rather die than become like him, and that while I am alive, he will not step on London!

'And how are you going to stop me?' He asked. I picked up the fire iron, which was bright red, pointed it at him, and said, ‘Like this!’ And marked a crucifix on the floor. They screamed in agony, and I ran. I took a sword and shield from one of the many armours in the castle, marked another crucifix on my bedroom door, and locked myself in. Now I write, before throwing that diary out the window, praying that someone will find and deliver it to someone at the Belmont Society. I'll try to kill Mihai! I know I'm going to die, but that does not stop me from trying! Stake the heart and cut off the head! That's what they say about killing a vampire! If you, person who found this diary is reading this now, please, do not let my death have been in vain! God, do not let me fail! I accept my death, I just want to drag this monster to the grave with me! Mina, if you get to see this, know that I will always love you and our children! Farewell, my Love!

Diary of Vlad Dracula Tepes, May 22, 1897.

Nothing matters.

Diary of Vlad Dracula Tepes, May 23, 1897.

Nothing matters.

Diary of Vlad Dracula Tepes, May 24, 1897.

Nothing matters

Diary of Vlad Dracula Tepes, May 25, 1897.

Nothing matters

Diary of Vlad Dracula Tepes, May 26, 1897.

Nothing matters

Diary of Vlad Dracula Tepes, May 27, 1897.

Nothing matters

Diary of Vlad Dracula Tepes, May 28, 1897.

Nothing matters

Diary of Vlad Dracula Tepes, May 29, 1897.

Nothing matters

Diary of Vlad Dracula Tepes, May 30, 1897.

Nothing matt... Mihai ... What are you up to?


	5. Chapter 5

John Seward's Diary, Recorded in a Phonograph Cylinder, May 28, 1897.

God, why did Arthur and I let Quincey get us into situations like these? Well, Arthur told me that he received an invitation from Quincey to commemorate Lucy's acceptance of his request. After helping Mrs. Barker sleep in the sanatorium, I went at Arthur’s house. 'Hello Arthur!' I said after he left. He looked as neat as ever, his blondm short hair straight, his clothing well ironed and cleaned. 'Hey! Seward, how are you?’ He said as he saw me. I said it was all right, and I asked if Quincey had arrived. 'He's late!' He said when we heard the trot of horses. Quincey appeared riding, and guiding two more horses with him. 'Howdy, partners!' He said as he stepped out of the black horse he was walking. He grabbed me with his strong arms, snapping my back in a way that is still hurting! 'Hey, John, nice vest, partner! And here is the luckiest man in London!’ Quincey said, seeing Arthur, and hugging him with his enormous strength, just as he did with me. Since Arthur is a lot younger than me, he did not have any back snapping at least. 'So partners, ready for the congratulations party?' Quincey asked. 'Of course, come i…' said Arthur as Quincey seized us by our arms and brought us closer to the great animals he brought: 'What? Stay indoors drinking tea! Come on, Arthur! Let's go to a pub, like men!'. Arthur and I looked at each other, and we knew that Quincey was going to get us in trouble again! Last time, I almost lost my psychiatric license! Well, after a short trip that reminded me of why I hate riding, we came to a tavern near central London, a small place with a British flag and an American flag on either side of the door. Arthur and I tried to walk slowly in, unnoticed, when Quincey came banging on the door and shouting 'BARKEEPER, THREE CUPS OF OF STOUT BEER! AND PEOPLE... ', he raised Arthur's arm:' ... THIS GUY HERE WILL BE MARRIED SOON WITH LUCY WESTENRA, THE MOST BEAUTIFUL WOMAN IN THE WORLD! A ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR ARTHUR HOLMWOOD!'. Everyone started clapping and raising their pints, while poor Arthur turned red like a pepper. 'You meant the second most beautiful, Quincey! Maria Belmont exists.' Said a soft voice in the crowd. 'Alucard! What are you doing here?' Quincey said to a tall man with long, platinum blond hair. 'Drinking a glass of mead! Sit down!' Said Alucard. The waiter brought three glasses and a bottle of black beer. 'Well, Alucard, these are Arthur Holmwood and John Seward! This kid here is the lucky one!’ Quincey said, filling the glasses. 'Pleasure, I'm Adrian Tepes!' Said the man. Arthur and I shook his hand, and I noticed that he had long canines, his hand was cold, and his nails were sharp. 'Forgive my question, but when you say you're called "Tepes," you mean like ...'. He cut me off saying 'Like Vlad Dracula Tepes! I am the son of Count Dracula. I imagine Quincey has already spoken about my situation.' Yes, Quincey had already said once he knew the son of that monstrous being in the history books, but the man in front of me did not seem at all dangerous or gloomy, as I had imagined. The only unusual things in him were his long hair, long canines, and golden eyes. We spent a few minutes drinking and telling stories, the half-vampires ones being the most interesting, but in time, I realized that I was the only one who could still speak properly. 'MALIA! I LUV YU!' Shouted Alucard, his face, once pale, now bright red. Arthur had fainted, and Quincey ... Well ... 'Wha u looki at ... CLOWN! ve Yankees ere already fooked you onse, tea drinker! And I’m a wole amy of falmers! The blud of the guys wo zent you to youre island...' Quincey said to a large old man. It did not take long for a group of people to start telling us to leave. I realized at once that it was going to end badly, so I dragged poor Arthur into a corner while the group around the two idiots grew. One grabbed Alucard by the collar and said, 'Who do you think you are, boy?' And the fight began with Alucard saying, 'The bluck ho fookz yor mofer, cunt!', punching the man afterwards. I'll stood close to Arthur by the door, in case someone came for us, while Alucard and Quincey exchanged punches with a bunch of sailors, gentlemen, old men, and others who got into the scrap, while a small band led by a young man with blond, curly hair and green eyes, playing a golden fiddle, played as if nothing was happened, when suddenly a blast of blue light shone, and everyone was bound by the heels on ice. 'Seriously?' Asked a familiar voice, it was Maria Belmont. 'Seriously Alucard? Quincey?’ Said a tall young man with dark brown hair behind the lady. By the crest in the blue coat, I guessed he was Richter Belmont. ‘What do you have to say in your defence, Mister "I'm going to send letters to the members of the Society in Wallachia?"’ Asked Maria melting the ice from everyone's feet and catching Alucard so he would not fall to the ground. 'I love you?!', he said with a crooked smile before fainting. Maria tried to keep herself serious, but ended up laughing. Richter shook his head, took Mr. Tepes off the ground, grabbed Quincey with another arm, raised his hand to catch the crowd's attention, and said, 'I apologize for the confusion, gentlemen! We're having a rough week at the office, and they ended up drinking a little too much to relieve the tension! Here... ', he picked up a bag hanging from the belt: '... The next round is on House Belmont!' Said Richter giving the heavy bag of coins to the bar owner and taking the two drunks out. I, with Arthur on my shoulder, followed soon after: 'Good evening, Mrs. Belmont! Today was your test of fire, right? Since you are using magic as you wish, I think congratulations are in order!', I said, getting close to the group. 'Thank you, John! Good to see you! Richter, this is Dr. John Seward, a friend of mine, Mina and Lucy! John, this is my brother and head of my House, Richter Belmont...' She looked at the poor fellow on my arm: '... I suppose this is Arthur Holmwood! ' I said it was him, and we were there to celebrate his engagement to Lucy. It was late, so we put the three on the horses and guided them back home. I had to go home on foot, but I did not care, I hate riding!

Adrian "Alucard" Tepes’s Diary, May 29, 1897.

My head still hurts from yesterday. I woke up in my bed, my coat smelling of mead and beer. Anyway, I’ll just put the blame on Quincey. What to wear? White cotton shirt, black velvet vest, black leather trousers, knee high boots. What pocket watch to use?  Gold... Silver ... Silver! Crucifix, sword, black cloak. The day is a little cloudy, but it does not look like it's going to rain. I think I'm going to visit Maria. Perhaps, with the joy she is feeling at the moment for having passed the test yesterday, I have a chance! The day is calm. Few people on the street. Children playing, as always. Saint Mary, she must be here. I ring the bell, a maid opens the door:

‘Excuse me, is Maria Belmont here?’

‘Yes, Mr. Tepes! Come on in, I'll call her!’

She spoke. I sit in the library to wait for her.

‘... And what is the taste of bear testicles?’

Sypha's voice spoke. She and Simon are in the living room.

‘Believe it or not, grandma, just pretend you don't know what you're eating, and fill with pepper, and they are surprisingly good! And speaking of the subject, here is the cook!’

Simon must be talking about the time we got lost in Germany.

‘I see you're putting family conversations up to date, Simon!’

‘Just talking about how I got you out of your little shell of sadness, and how I regretted it later!’

Simon smiled. I remember very well how he "got me out of my little shell of sadness."

‘You know, Alucard, from the moment we arrived, I realized that you smile more! When we met, you looked like a dark well of sadness, and the times you laughed, it sounded fake. Just an attempt to show strength. But now, when you laugh, it seems to be for real! You feel happy!’

Sypha said.

‘It still hurts! My mother dead for some bullshit some old fucks thought, me having to fight my father, again, it seems, but with all the people I've meet over time, you and the idiot, Simon and Grant, Juste, and now Quincey and Richter! It does not make me forget all the shit in the past, but it reminds me that I don't have to lean into a corner and die. And there's another reason I look more cheerful...’

I said, feeling the peach scent of Maria's cologne. She went downstairs:

‘Oh, good morning, Mr. Tepes! Recovered from the hangover?’

She asked. She's still pissed off yesterday.

‘No! But it is not the first time that I end up drinking one or more pints of beer than I should. But today I'm in the mood for something more refined, like red wine! But sitting down drinking wine without anything is annoying, I was thinking of going out and eating something, and dice...’

‘No!’

She understood what I wanted pretty fast!

‘Why not? You just passed the fire test, congratulations, by the way! Your main excuse is over! Look, I’m even wearing my best vest! It's the best velvet I could find!’

She sighed and smiled. Her smile is beautiful.

‘You'll never give up?’

She asked.

‘Give up from you? Never!’

‘OK! Just because I'm in a good mood after the test yesterday! And I have to go see Mina later!’

She wants to come with me! She can pretend she does not want to, but I know she was waiting for me to call her!

‘Alucard! Where are the stoic half-vampires I've met?’

Sypha smiled. She and Maria are very similar, but Sypha's smile is quite different. Beautiful, but in a different way.

‘I got you a beautiful lady!’

I said. I take Maria's hand, it's soft and warm.

‘Was he always like this? A complete arse?’

Asked Maria.

‘Yes.’

‘Simon said.’

‘With Trevor, at least!’

Sypha answered and both laughed and we left. Strange, when I came in, the day was not so cloudy, it looks like it's going to rain soon! Well, if anything happens, I'll cover Maria with my cloak. We arrived at the restaurant, the place is a bit dark, with some small light points created by the heat of the candles. The tables are well decorated with lilies, my mother's favourite flowers, and, coincidentally, Maria's flowers too. There's a little band playing, led by a green-eyed blonde man who looks a lot like Grant, but Grant is a vampire, this guy is clearly a human.

‘Lunch by candlelight?’

She seems to be holding back the laughter.

‘Unoriginal, I know, but in time I get better. This is just the first date!’

‘This is not a date ... It's a lunch among friends!’

Her cheekiness is sweet. She complains about me teasing her, but acting like that only gives me more incentive to continue doing so. We sat in a table at the back. A waiter came.

‘Foie gras with gorgonzola cheese for me! And what you want, my dear...’

‘Grilled fillet with white sauce! And gorgonzola? Rotten cheese?’

Maria said, smiling.

‘You're young, my dear! You have not yet developed enough to appreciate more subtle flavours.’

‘Fuck off!’

She laughed. I think I'm doing everything right.

‘Something to drink, sir?’

‘Spiced red wine. The sweetest you have!’

The waiter came out with our order writting. While the music plays, I just stare at Maria. Blue eyes like aquamarines, hair like gold threads, rounded red lip...

‘Hello?! Are you listening? Our order is coming!’

Her words, as she poked my forehead, pulled me from my focus on her face.

‘Sorry, I was paying attention to your beautiful face!’

‘Just try not to be too distracted looking at me, otherwise you can drop your _Foie gras with gorgonzola cheese on your velvet vest of the best quality!_ ’

She speaks imitating me in an exaggerated way that made me giggle. The waiter put our plates on the table, filled our glasses and left.

‘So how did your test went? As bad as Annette said?’

I ask taking a sip of the wine while she eats. It’s very sweet, with the warmth of the pepper appearing at the end of the throat.

‘She was scaring me for nothing! I just needed to focus on a target for 1 minute and that's it, now I can use my magic whenever I want without being branded a witch!’

‘And Richter's excuse  to not let you fight with the rest of the Society is over!’

She smiles again, drinking her wine. She sure is happy about it. But I’m not...

‘What's the problem?’

Shit! I let my worry appear on my face!

‘Mihai!’

She sighed to hear the name of that cunt.

‘Does he worries you that much?’

‘I thought I made that obvious! I cannot express in words what that monster passing of as person is. I would never forgive myself if some ...

‘I trust you!’

Her touch on my hand calms me down.

‘And you have wine on your face!’

She spoke by running one of her fingers over my chin and taking one last bite of her filet. I picked up the bottle of wine, filled our glasses again.

‘I don’t usually drink that much wine!’

She says looking into the full goblet.

‘It would be a waste to send the rest of bottle back to the kitchen! Calm down! What can one more glass of wine do to you?’

‘Make me drunk?’

She took another sip.

‘Is that your plan, Alucard?’

She said leaning against the table. The look on her face say it all. You want to play, Maria Belmont? Okay, I'm going to take the bait, but don’t blame me if you leave me a breach to use!

‘What plan?’

‘Making me drunk with red wine?’

‘Beyond me to do that! Well, being honest, it would be fun to see you wobble about with a red face and a beer cup in your hand, but besides a good laugh, what would I gain from it?’

She smiles, comes closer, looking into my eyes.

‘It would be easier for you to persuade me to go to your house, to do something we should not do! Something prohibited!’

She said taking another sip of wine. The breach I wanted!

‘No, my dear Belmont! I want you to be aware of your actions ... When I fuck you!’

She choked on the wine with the shock. Her face after my words, a mixture of shock with what I said and disbelief that I have spoken that is priceless. I could not contain my smile of satisfaction.

‘Next time you want to play a game of teasing, remember my lady, you have the advantage of beauty, I have the advantage of age!’

‘I don’t know if I should throw this wine in your face and slap you, or if I should throw this wine in your face and kiss you!’

She said looking annoyed. Did I went too far?

‘I prefer the second option! Minus the wine part! It would be a waste ...’

She threw the red wine into my face, grabbed my waistcoat, and after almost two years, I finally felt her lips. They are as soft and sweet as I imagin…

‘OUCH!’

My face burned out of nowhere, her small hand hitting me.

‘I decided to do all three! Come on, Mina's waiting for us!’

She said, kissing the cheek that she hit and hurrying out the door. How I love her! I ran to follow, and my premonition that it was going to rain were fulfilled, with the clouds, before gray, now completely black, the rain is strong and the lightning brightens the sky. Maria is trying to cover herself with ice magic. I ran to her and covered her with my cloak.

‘Smells of wine!’

She said.

‘Your fault! Well, I think I can do things faster...’

I say grabbing her. I just hope I don’t hit a wall...

‘AAAAAHHHHHHH!’

Maria screams. We arrived. Maria looks scared!

‘WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? YOU OUT OF NOWHERE HUGGED ME AND EVERYTHING WHEN RED...’

She screamed leaning against a tree in front of Mina's house.

‘Calm down my love! It's just how my people usually walk when we want to get somewhere fast. Very tiring if done at long distances, and it risks crashing into a wall, but...’

‘Maria?’

Mrs. Mina Harker leaves her house.

‘Hello, Mina, my dear! Wait...’

Maria recomposes herself.

‘... I hope you do not mind me bringing Alucard with me!’

‘Oh no! In fact, I'm glad you came, Mr. Tepes! Come in, the rain is getting stronger!’

Mina opened the door for us, Maria enters and I went behind. Mina's house looks not grand, but seems the right size for her family. Simple but well taken care of.

‘Papa!’

‘Daddy!’

High pitched, energetic voices came rushing toward me, two young kids, a boy and a girl, with jet black hairs, and deep blue eyes.

‘You're not Papa!’

The boy said.

‘No, but I'm a friend of your mother! I am Alucard. You're Markus and Lily, right?’

They both nodded.

‘Do I look like your father?’

Lily nodded.

‘If your hair was shorter and black and your eyes were blue, you'd be just like daddy! He is very tall, and handsome as a prince, like you, sir!’

‘Okay, enough bothering Mr. Tepes, children! Go to your room while I talk to Mr. Tepes and Mrs. Belmont!’

Said Mina clapping to get the children's attention.

‘Yes, mama!’

Markus said. They went up the stairs to the house. Mina took us to the table in the living room.

‘Now, here are the reasons for my concern!’

They are envelopes of letters, apparently written by Mina's husband.

‘These letters are dated for days 31, 5 and 10, but today is day 29!’

‘He may have sent you on the advance! Transylvania mail is not very good, and it's an international shipment!’

I said. It's the most logical explanation.

‘That's what I thought, until I read the letters ...’

She went to one of the cabinets in the living room.

‘...When Jonathan and I were younger, he and I had a code! If the letter begins with "My Beloved Mina" and ends with an exclamation, the letter had a mirrored meaning! The opposite of what is written is the true message! It's been a few years since we last used the code, but something tells me that he used the code again! To let me know something! I'm scared of what happened to him! Here, read it!’

She gave me the letter.

‘So when he says Miha ... WHAT?!’

SHIT!

‘AH! FUCK!’

THE WORST HAPPENED! I HAVE TO RETURN TO SAINT MARY! I HAVE THAT WARN...

‘Alucard, what is it?!’

Maria asked.

‘Mihai, my love! That's what it is! If these letters are right and Mihai is coming to London, he must be stopped...’

‘What about John?!’

Mina said. I don’t know how I can tell her ...

‘Mrs. Harker ... If this letter says what it seems to say ... And he is with Mihai ... it is probable that he already ....

Mina began to cry. I don’t blame her.

'No...'

She said with tears in her eyes.

‘... Jonathan Harker must already be dead!’

‘NO!’

She burst into tears. Maria grabbed her as she fell to the ground. I have to go to Saint Mary.

‘I'm going to the fort! I assure you, Mina, I'll bring Mihai's head to you! In the name of your husband, I'm make that cunt suff...

The thunder began to strike stronger now, the winds are making the windows sway more and more and more ... No ... It cannot be ...

‘Alucard? What is it now?’

Maria said. God, tell me I’m wrong! I've had enough bad news for one day, I do not need it anot...

Cut Piece of Newspaper, Published on May 30, 1897.

TERROR IN ENGLAND! CASTLEVANIA APPEARS IN LONDON AFTER STORM!

The infamous castle of the equally infamous vampire, Count Dracula, appeared behind the Belmont Society's base in England, Fort Saint Mary, east of London, at the end of the strong storm that occurred the same day.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, leave a comment, so I can know what you guys think. Thanks for reading and until next chapter


End file.
